


We Are All Just Pieces Of A Big Puzzle

by thegalaxyisinhermind (trina97)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, slight themes of self-harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trina97/pseuds/thegalaxyisinhermind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a person is ready to accept their soul mate, a soul mark appears on their wrist and darkens the closer they get to acceptance. You need your soul mate and they need you. What happens when three people get the same mark?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lydia wanted to laugh when she saw her new soul mark and was so excited to tell Stiles. It was a red puzzle piece that she had frequently seen before on his wrist. She got dressed quickly and started driving to his house as fast as she could. God, she was so beyond ready for this to happen.

That plan was ruined after she saw Derek and Stiles kissing, and saw that the same mark was on Derek’s wrist. She saw that they were happy and told Stiles that she forgot what she came over for. She made a shooing motion with her hands “Go back to kissing your boyfriend, I’ll tell you when I remember.” Since that morning, she always hid the soul mark; she was not going to ruin their happiness by showing them it. It must mean that someone would have to choose, and she was not going to put them in that position. Lydia willed the mark to lighten by the summer; it was obvious she was not ready, after all. It just started to get a deeper red color.

 

It burned. It hurt. Lydia was not at all pleased. She clutched her wrist in her hand and hoped that no one would notice. The damned mark had started hurting whenever she was near Stiles or Derek now, and she could see their confusion when they felt the burn too. She wondered what would happen if she just cut her arm off. It would probably just appear somewhere else. “Fuck,” Lydia swore as Stiles sat down next to her.

“You okay, Lyds?” he asked. Stiles had noticed something was off with Lydia for a few weeks now. She would get these random pained looks around him and started avoiding the pack. Plus, she was constantly grabbing at her wrist. “What’s wrong with your wrist?”

Lydia gritted her teeth. She should have known that he would notice, “I don’t know,” she lied, “I think I’m going to the nurse to get some ice. I might have twisted it.” Maybe she could cut the mark off on the way and just have her arm stitched up while she was there. At least she would have a couple of weeks before it came back again.

Scott lifted his head. He too had noticed Lydia holding her wrist more often than not, and that she lied whenever she was asked about it. “Want some company?” he asked and stood up.

Lydia tried not to show her displeasure externally. “It’s okay,”

Scott shook his head, “I’ll come,”

Well there goes the plan to cut it off on the way over to the nurse, “Scott, it’s a wrist. I’m not going to fall down or faint or something on the way over to the nurse. Just finish your lunch.” Scott hesitated, but once he saw Kira heading over to the table, he sat back down.

“Just tell me if you need help,”

“Don’t worry, I’ll scream,” Lydia joked and walked away from the table. Surprisingly, as she headed away from the table, the burning got worse instead of better. Lydia spotted Derek’s car outside of the school and clenched her eyes shut. Great, it would burn twice as much now. Lydia started to walk faster and changed her direction so she would be walking with her back to Derek.

“Lydia!” two voices. Double the burn. Shit.

She took a deep breath and turned around, plastering a fake smile on her face, “Hey, Stiles, Derek,” _Hello oblivious soul mates that need to get the hell away from me_.  “What’s up?”

“I just,” Stiles also took a deep breath, “you’ve been avoiding all of us, and I just have to ask, is it because of this?”

Lydia’s jaw dropped, “No!” _Well, not in the way that you guys think,_ “I’m really happy for you guys.” What’s the closest she can tell to them without Derek detecting the lie? “Honestly, I think my mark might be coming in, because my wrist burns all the time now. I’ve been trying to see where it hurts the worse and hurts the least. Just to, you know, get an idea of who it could be.” _Good job, Lydia_.

Derek’s face dropped its tense look and he started smiling, “That’s awesome, Lydia,”

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Ever the scientist, even using your soul mark as an experiment.”

“Yeah,” Lydia smiled and tapped into the part of herself that she did not have to use since sophomore year, the part of her that knew how to fool everybody, “I’ve also been trying to find places where is doesn’t hurt, because I don’t like being in constant pain,” She laughed, “You guys should go enjoy your little lunch date. I’m so sorry for giving you the wrong impression.” Derek nodded and pulled Stiles away from Lydia, he could hear the impatience in her voice.

“She’s still off,” Stiles told Derek once they were a respectable distance away. Derek nodded, “If she keeps avoiding the pack, do you think it could be someone in the pack?”

Derek nodded, “Scott’s matches Kira’s and Malia doesn’t have one yet, though,”

“Liam is way too young,” Stiles said and scrunched up his face, “Who the hell could it be?” Derek shrugged and Stiles sighed, “Whatever,” He moved into Derek’s arms and kissed him. “We should just enjoy us.”

 

It wasn’t that Lydia started to get an uncontrollable rage everything someone mentioned soul mates, it’s just that she did. They were all so cuddly with each other and did that little thing where they pressed their soul marks together. And when Stiles and Derek did it, hers started to tingle.

“We’re supposed to be watching a movie, not watching everybody make out. It’s not dark enough that we don’t see you, guys.” Liam nodded in agreement and Scott and Kira blushed and let each other go.

Stiles just clung onto Derek more, aiming to annoy Lydia, until Derek pushed him off of him. “Aw, still didn’t find your soul mate, Lyds? The soul mark still too light?” 

 “Eat dirt, Stilinski,” Lydia replied, tempted to throw the popcorn bucket on him.

“You’re starting to get your soul mark?” Kira asked and Liam paused the movie.

“This is something worth talking about,” he said and turned back around to face the rest of the group.

“Can I see?” Kira said excitedly.

Lydia reached over, stole the remote back from Liam, and started to play the movie again. She then turned her back to the crowd and raised the volume on the TV.

“You don’t have to be so rude, Lyds,” Stiles grumbled and Lydia had to restrain herself from throwing something at him again.

“Maybe, I want to keep this private until I actually find him?” Lydia suggested, still keeping her back turned to the group, “Maybe, it’s something that I don’t want to be asked about,”

“You can still use your words,” Stiles grumbled and turned his attention to the movie again, cuddling into Derek’s side.

 

Two months had passed since Lydia’s soul mark first appeared and she swore she was going to go crazy. After the first month, the thing burned around the clock, and it made it almost impossible to do or pay attention to anything. She held a knife in her hand and toyed with it, for the first time seriously considered cutting it straight off. She held the blade to her arm and pressed down to see how much it might really hurt. She knew that if she were to do it, then she would have to have the phone nearby to call 911 afterwards. She might bleed out if she didn’t.

“What the flying fuck are you doing?!” she heard someone yell from the front door and slowly turned to face them. It was Stiles, and her arm was uncovered. She let go of the knife and pulled her sleeve down to try to hide it. “Lydia Martin, why were you about to cut yourself?” He shouted as he stormed up to her.

Stiles was pissed. He knew that something was off with Lydia and she had seemed worse as of late, but he never pictured her as a cutter at all. He didn’t know why she would be doing it now either. “Give me your arm!” he grabbing for her arm as Lydia pulled away. “I need to see the damage,” he reached for her arm again and this time managed to catch it.

“Please don’t!” Lydia yelled and struggled to pull her arm back, “You really don’t want to see it. There’s no blood! I’m okay,”

“You did not look ‘okay’ when I walked in here,” Stiles snapped back and pulled up her sleeve. The room went dead silent. Stiles stared at Lydia’s arm and Lydia looked at the ground, trying to ignore what just happened. Stiles let go of Lydia’s arm to roll his sleeve up and then tugged it so he could examine his mark next to hers. He looked at the little pink scratch above it and down at the knife again, “What did you do?”

“It was causing too much trouble,” Lydia tried to reason; “I was just going to make it stop.”

Stiles looked up at her in horror, “You were about to cut it off.” It was more a statement than a question , he knew he was right. “You were about to cut your soul mark off.”

“It was causing too much trouble,” Lydia repeated.

Stiles was too far gone on his land of discovery to listen to any reason that Lydia had, “That’s why you were avoiding all of that, and why you clutched your wrist all the time. You always looked so sad looking at Derek and I and I never understood why.” He looked down at their wrists again, “But ours is the same as yours,” Stiles looked at Lydia in wonder, “What does that mean?”

“I was trying not to be the home wrecker anymore,” Lydia answered and started to pull down her sleeve, “You can just forget it.”

Stiles firmly shook his head, “Come on,” he said and pulled Lydia up. “We’re going to Derek’s.” Lydia winced but followed him out the door to his car.

 

“Derek!” Stiles yelled once inside his place, “Derek!” The werewolf sped down the stairs at his boyfriend’s hurried calls. “We have a problem,” One look at Lydia’s face made him backtrack, “Not a problem! A situation! One that could be really good for everyone!” Lydia still looked nervous, “Actually, it isn’t that it could be! It is great for everyone.”

Derek and Lydia both just started to stare at Stiles. He sighed, “I found out what was going on with Lydia,” He said and pulled her wrist up next to his. Derek’s eyes widened as he also put his arm up. “We know something was missing,” Stiles said and tried to smile at Lydia. Derek continued to look at their wrists and suddenly touched his to Lydia’s. An instant feeling of warmth spread through the group. Derek frowned, noticing one difference on their arms.

“What’s that?” he asked and traced his finger over the pink line.

“That was Lydia being an idiot,” Stiles replied.

“You guys are happy, you don’t need me here!” She argued, “It would have been for the best.”

“You tried to cut off your soul mark!” Derek said, startled then angry, “I would have been angry at that even if you weren’t our soul mate, but that’s just offensive, Lydia.”

“Do you hear what you just said?” Lydia exclaimed, “Our- you and Stiles are an ‘us’ and ‘we’. You guys are already a unit! You don’t need me as an addition to ruin it!”

“Lydia, do you know what these mean!” Derek said back, holding her wrist up and his next to it, “These mean that we, including you, need each other. Soul mates, people that complete each other. Did you even consider how unfair it would be for Stiles and me to never have you with us?!”

Lydia looked at the matching symbols, “It,” she began, “it’s not fair for me to get in the way of what you have going on,” Lydia said, “You already are in love with each other and you don’t need an extra.”

Stiles sighed, annoyed and wrapped his arms around the strawberry blonde, “Lydia, stop being so damn depressive and just complete us.” He put his hand under her chin and gently moved it so he could kiss her. Derek was surprised to find he was not jealous at all.

“Isn’t that moving a bit fast?” Lydia asked, Stiles pointed to her soul mark,

“Based on how dark that is, I don’t think there is such a thing as moving too fast with us anymore.”

Derek frowned when he saw the line above it again, “Let me see that,” he looked closely at the mark, trying to see if it needed bandaged.

“Its fine,” Lydia mumbled, “I’m sorry, I didn’t think,”

“No you didn’t,” Derek answered, “But it looks like it’s luckily not deep enough to be anything to worry about. Come here,” he said and opened his arms. Stiles did not give Lydia time to reject the hug- practically pushing her into Derek’s arms and stepped close behind her so she could not escape.

“Guys,” Lydia said after a minute, “I can’t breathe,” The boys laughed and pulled back. For the night, that solved their problems. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah,” Stiles said as he came into Lydia’s bedroom the next morning, “You are not covering up,”

“Stiles!” Lydia yelped and turned around to see both of her soul mates, “Derek! What are you doing here and how did you get in?”

Stiles smiled and held up a key, “I might have stole your spare then had a copy made,” Lydia sunk down on her bed, “Around the same time that all the Darach murders.” He answered Lydia’s question before she could ask it. “And we’re here to make sure you don’t do that,” he said and pointed at the long-sleeved dress that Lydia on and turned to her closet, “There must be something better in here,” Stiles held up a blue sleeveless dress, “This one is nice, beside it’s, like, seventy out. You can’t wear that in this weather!”

Derek nodded in agreement and edged closer to her closet to pick something out as a separate suggestion. Lydia rolled her eyes and pointed to the door, “Both of you out, I’ll find something. Stiles, I wore that dress last week, I can’t wear it again for another month at least.” After Stiles and Derek left, she looked at her closet to try to find something. A dark blue lace dress caught her eye and she searched to find the right accessories. She opened her bedroom door to find Stiles and Derek sitting in her hallway.

“You seriously have nothing better to do then monitor me?” she asked.

“Had to make sure you didn’t cover it,” Derek replied, “You look really nice, by the way,”

Lydia rolled her eyes, “I don’t look really nice; I look gorgeous”

“That you do, Lyds!” Stiles said as he stood up and started to direct Lydia outside to Derek’s car. He moved to get in the passenger seat but Lydia clucked her tongue and looked at him in disapproval.

“I am not sitting in the backseat,” Stiles threw his hands up in an exaggerated motion of exasperation.

“Fine,” He said and held the door for her. She sat down and flipped down the sun blocker and opened the mirror to check if her make-up had been ruined on the small walk to the car. Derek got in next to Lydia and surprised her by kissing her cheek. She smiled, though and held her hand out to hold his.

 

Kira was absolutely baffled when she saw Stiles and Lydia walk into school, holding hands. She thought Stiles and Derek were happy together, and that Lydia was getting her soul mark. She elbowed Scott and pointed at them, “What’s going on there?”

Confusion also crossed Scott’s face, “I have no clue,” Scott waved his hand to get their attention and Stiles started to guide Lydia towards them, despite the terror that was clear on her face.

“Hey guys!” he exclaimed and swung his arm over Lydia’s shoulder to pull her close, “What’s up?”

Kira’s eyes grew large and Scott tried to navigate carefully through what was happening. “Nothing much, how are you and Derek doing?” _Subtle McCall_

“Really good,” Stiles said with a smile, “Even better than before,” Stiles smirked and Lydia’s feeling of dread grew; this was sure to be great, “I would like you all to meet my new girlfriend, Lydia Martin,”

“Girlfriend!” Lydia exclaimed and Stiles turned to smile proudly at her,

“Of course, you’re my soul mate. What did you think I would say? Meet my new side bitch?”

“Might be more accurate,” Lydia mumbled lowly, not meaning for anyone to hear.

“No, it wouldn’t be,” Stiles responded, “The three of us are the ‘us’ now. Get used to it Lyds,” With each word the other pair grew further confused. Stiles saw it and pulled Lydia’s wrist out to show them, “I got really lucky,” he said as a way of explaining.

Scott and Kira looked down, “That’s so exciting! Congratulations!” Kira gushed and Lydia smiled back, trying to pull herself back to her in control self.   

“Thanks,” The bell rang and Lydia could not have been happier for the distraction from the unexpected news. “I got to go to class, bye guys,” Stiles also exchanged goodbyes and held out his hand for Lydia so they could walk to class together.


	2. Pieces along the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spinets from the rest of Stiles, Derek, and Lydia's life.

“Come on,” Stiles said as he ushered Lydia towards the Derek’s car, “We’re going to Derek’s and work on your stupid ‘side bitch’ thing.”

Lydia gritted her teeth together, “You broke into my house this morning and now you’re dictating what I do this afternoon?”

Stiles rolled his eyes at his soulmate’s refusal to be cooperative, “We have stuff to work out, Lyds, or would you rather things be tense for the rest of our lives,” Lydia crossed her arms but followed Stiles’s to the car and went go in the passenger’s seat, “Don’t you think we should take turns?”

“No,” she snapped back and Derek raised his eyebrows at her outburst, “I like to have the ability to make some decisions about my life,” Derek nodded in understanding and started the car,

“If you really want, I can drop you home,”

“What!” Stiles said from the backseat, “Where did that come from?!? We need to work this out!”

“It should be her decision, Stiles. And if she wants to go home, then we have to respect that,” Derek looked at Lydia, obviously waiting for her answer.

“Stiles is right, we need to work this out. I would just appreciate some warning next time,” Lydia leaned back in her seat and looked at the boys, “I like to know what’s going on,” Both boys nodded and the ride to Derek’s house was pretty silent from that point on.

“Love is a strong word for a budding relationship,” Derek said, “But we can grow into it,”

“Well, this is an intense start,” Lydia replied and Derek shrugged,

“I figured you wouldn’t want to dance around the topic,” Lydia nodded and Stiles saw for the first time why Lydia and Derek were a pair, “We just found this out last night, but you had to have known for a while, why didn’t you tell us?”

“I think I told you that last night; you two were so happy together and I didn’t want to get in the way of that,”

Stiles scoffed, “Lydia, you could never get in the way of anything.” Derek nodded and Lydia blinked in surprise, “This is an improvement. And I could not think of two better people to be paired with.” Lydia made a go on motion, “Well, obviously I’ve been in love with you since third grade. Even when Derek and I first got together I warned him that it would take a while for me to let go off you. I guess I know why that never happened now. You are me are a dream team, I mean how good are we at figuring out stuff together? Pretty damn good. I think Derek’s just here to be our grumpy side kick, honestly.”

“I’m here because somehow you two manage to attract more trouble than I thought two people ever good. Also to be the mature one, because god knows we need someone to balance Stiles out,”

“Still, why am I here?”

“Did you just not hear 'the dream team'?” Stiles said in frustration, “What more do you want?”

Lydia pursued her lips and considered it, “I want to know why there are three of us.”

“That’s a really good question, actually,” Stiles said, still frustrated that she could actually come up with something. “I mean, I guess it’s because we are all linked together somehow,”

“Stiles, we all have the same soul mark; it’s obvious that we are all linked. I want to know what’s behind that link.”

“We’ll figure it out as we go along,” Derek interrupted; even he could not think of a good explanation. Lydia nodded and Stiles grinned, glad to leave that conversation behind.

“What now? Ice-breaker games?” Lydia asked sarcastically, “Or do we just skip straight to the sex part?”

Derek snorted, “How about we just hang out?”

“And do what?”

“Experiment,” Stiles suggested, “Oh, not that way Lydia. I just mean, if we are each other’s soul mates, shouldn’t we get used to each other,” Derek patted the seat next to him and Lydia plopped down in it, “See, you guys are already getting the non-verbal communication thing down,”

“Stiles, that wasn’t that hard to ‘decode.’ I think it’s kind of a universal signal.”  

“It still counts for something!” Stiles protested, “Lydia, I don’t want to be grasping at straws to make connections, work with us a little bit. Let things click into place.” Lydia sighed and leaned her head on Derek’s shoulder.

Derek raised his eyebrows but put his arm over her, “You’re comfortable,” Lydia muttered to him and Derek smiled. She raised her head slightly, “Like this Stiles?”

“Well, do you feel something?” Derek asked before Stiles could reply,

“Yeah, I feel like comfortable and warm,”

“And like you belong,” Stiles injected and Lydia nodded, “See, Lyds, this is what I’m talking about. We all need each other,”

Lydia nodded, “I know, and I know that I was being stupid but it’s kind of imitating coming in mid-way through a relationship,”

Both Derek and Stiles shook their heads, “It didn’t really start until you came,”  

Lydia smile wryly, not totally believing her boyfriends yet but appreciating their efforts.

 

It took a week before Lydia truly gave into her ‘fate,’ or more accurately, her boyfriends’ attempts to get her to hang out with them every single day. She still felt like an intruder, but she got over that soon. Their efforts to include her were just too much for anyone to think that they didn’t love her.

A month after they officially came together, Lydia and Derek were hanging out at Derek’s loft, alone together for the first time, since Stiles was a lacrosse practice. Lydia was laying stomach-down on his bed and was flipping through the pages of her textbook. Meanwhile, Derek moved around the kitchen to get dinner ready for when Stiles did come home.

“What do you do all day?” Lydia asked, seemingly out of the middle of nowhere, “Oh, come on, you have to expect me to still have questions,” Derek nodded and walked over to the bed, plopping down next to her.

“You’re right, and this is the first time we don’t have Stiles here as a buffer,”

“Which is good,” Lydia injected, “I am not just his soul mate; I’m yours too. We need to get to know each other without Stiles’s always being here. So what did you do today?”

“Called Cora, went to the bookstore and food shopping,” Derek shrugged,

“Those are awful normal activities,” Lydia smirked, “No secret werewolf club or anything exciting?”

“Sorry, Lyds, but my life is pretty boring without you guys here,”

“Well, what books need you buy at least?” Lydia moved so she sat crossed legged next to him, “anything really interesting?”

“50 Shades of Grey,” his small smirk made the joke obvious to Lydia so she sent a tiny smile back, “Actually, its In Cold Blood by Truman Capote.”

“I read that,” Lydia smile widened, at least now they established some common ground, “Its very good. I think the most interesting part is the basis in his work however,”

Derek nodded, “It is such a sensationalist novel but his tactics are very effective. The man became a train-wreck towards the end of his life, but you got to give him props for the work that he published before that point,”

“Old Hollywood glamour, famous friends, and going out of his mind; he did lead an interesting life especially considering his beginnings. Most people don’t know too much about the authors of the books they read, though-”

“I think it is necessary that somebody does. How are you really supposed to understand the novel if you don’t understand where the author is coming from?”

“Exactly!” Lydia exclaimed happily, “That’s the point that I’ve been trying to tell other people for years. Knowledge is power.”

“It goes beyond that though,” Derek was enjoying the conversation that he and Lydia were having tremendously, sure, he and Stiles could keep up a good conversation, but this was so different than the ones that they had. This was purely academically-based and Stiles never had the patience for that, “Having background knowledge is what leads to understanding, and understanding is the real power. You can have all the knowledge in the world, but if you don’t understand it and how to use it, then it is worthless to you. Understanding is power.”

Lydia’s eyes lit up, there was not a person that she could have a conversation like this with before, “That is very true. Maybe the old cliche should be changed then,” she mused.

“I don’t think so,” Derek said, seemingly contradicting his former point, “Most people would not understand it out of context and the saying implies it, but is simpler to get,”

“How about we just say ‘power is power’?” Stiles asked from the doorway of Derek’s apartment, “God, is this what you guys talk about when I’m gone? Your lives must be so boring without me,”

“Actually having some intellectual conversation is nice for once,” Lydia shot back and Stiles put his hand over his heart dramatically,

“Ouch, Lydia, you wound me,” Lydia rolled her eyes and Derek stood up,

“I’m going to go finish making dinner,”

“I’m coming with you,” Lydia said and also jumped out of the bed, “I haven’t cooked in a while, I miss it,”

“You cook?” Derek asked, surprised and Lydia nodded, “Good, I could use some help around here. Stiles is useless and always just sits around,”

Lydia snorted, “Please, you don’t want him to try to cook; he burns everything he touches.” Stiles pouted but did not contradict Lydia’s statement, “What are we making?”  

“Want to do steak and potatoes?” Derek lead the pair into the other room and Stiles looked after them and snorted,

“Stupid lovebirds should just kiss already,” Derek heard the remark and so of course he pulled Lydia back out into the main space and kissed her in front of Stiles. So long that Stiles started to wonder how both of them were still breathing. After they parted, Stiles mockingly clapped. “Good job, guys! You just got over your first hurdle!”

  


“What the fuck!” Lydia yelled, awakened by two loud thumps from her bedroom floor. She grabbed for the gun that she started keeping on her bed stand before she heard Derek yell, ‘Don’t shoot!’ and saw Stiles turn the light on. “Are you serious?” she said as she stared at the two boys, “I did not sign up to have stalkers,”

“I didn’t sign up to have a hyperactive two-year old, yet Stiles is still here,” Derek shot back; “We just came to apologize.”

Lydia glanced at the clock. “You came to apologize at one in the morning by climbing through my window?” she asked incredulously.

“It took us a while to realize we were being idiots,” Stiles answered and Lydia noticed their rumpled clothes.

“It took you guys a while to fuck enough to get over your anger, then think clearly enough to understand that you’re idiots, then to come here,”

“Might be accurate,” Stiles mumbled back

“I haven’t had someone to get over my anger with, so”

“I can help with that!” Stiles said eagerly and Lydia glared at him,

“Stiles, get out,”

He pouted and shook his head, “Nope, we are going to fix this,”

“No,” Lydia responded, “I am going to go to sleep and you two are going to leave,”

“We’re not going to leave,” Derek said

“Then you can sit on the floor and watch me sleep,” Stiles hesitated but Derek sat down immediately, “Creepers,” Lydia muttered as she turned out her light.

“But you love us,” Stiles shouted back and Lydia threw a pillow in his general direction. “Love you too, babe,”

“Stiles. Shut. The. Fuck. Up.” Lydia growled back at him.

 

When Lydia woke up, both Derek and Stiles were asleep on her bedroom floor and curled up next to each other. Even though Lydia was still angry at them, she had to admit that they looked adorable. She took out her phone to take a picture, “Don’t you dare,” Derek mumbled from his spot and Lydia raised her eyebrows.

“I think it would be good payback,” Lydia replied and smirked at him, “That or you can make me breakfast.”

“How about I just get you Starbucks?”

“How about you get me Starbucks everyday for a month?”

“How ‘bout you guys shut up so I can sleep?” Stiles said.

“How ‘bout you guys don’t climb through my window and sleep on my floor next time we have a fight?”

Stiles sat straight up, “How about we fix this thing?”

Lydia closed her eyes in annoyance and sighed, “Alright, what part of what I said was wrong?”

Derek and Stiles looked at each other in hesitation before Derek got the courage to reply in a less explosive way than they did last night, “All of it,” Lydia raised her eyebrows and motioned for him to continue, “I love you, Stiles loves you, and we are not going to limit you. You said that we wouldn’t follow you to whatever college you go to and we were idiots last night and asked you to stay close. It would be nice if you could do that, but what you said was wrong. We’d follow you. We would never leave each other.”

“And we need you, Lyds. I really hate that you haven’t got over that insecurity. The fact that you weren’t there from the very beginning doesn’t mean anything. Honestly, when you came is what I think of as the start of this relationship,”

Lydia sighed and looked up at them, “I was angry at what you were saying, but it was not just the words, it was the manner of how you expressed it. You made it feel like a me versus the two of you, and considering what you guys just said; that wasn’t fair to do,” She smiled at them, “I still love you. That was the breaking point, you said if I loved you I would stay. That’s emotional blackmail and not fair,”

Stiles rubbed the back of his neck, ashamed, “Yeah, was a really bad thing to say. I’m sorry,”

“Yeah it was,” Lydia agreed, “I understand the rash actions but work on that, okay?”

“Yeah,” Stiles smiled at her, “So where are we applying to college again?” Lydia raised her eyebrows, surprised and impressed by his statement, “Derek and I talked it over, it’s not fair to keep you from chasing your dream and the land doesn’t belong to the Hales anymore- technically its Scott’s. So where you go, we’ll follow,”

Lydia’s face broke into a huge grin, “Never mind getting me breakfast, I’ll make it for you guys,” Her eyes starting to tear up, “I love you,”

“We love you too,” Stiles said and embraced Lydia before letting her move on to Derek to give him a quick kiss. “So, what are you making us?” Stiles grinned widely.

Lydia laughed, “Chocolate-chip pancakes, eggs, bacon, the whole deal,” Derek threw his arm over Lydia and smiled,

“See, this is why you are my favorite,” He said and started to pull Lydia toward the door.

“Oh, stop sucking up, Hale!” Stiles yelled as he followed them out of the room.  

 

“You and Stiles should,” Lydia argued, “You guys got together and we can take advantage of the gay rights thing.”

Derek snorted, “Are you kidding me, Stiles has been planning on marrying you since third grade. When we got together he still asked if he could fulfill his childhood dream of marrying Lydia Martin. There is no way it won’t be you two.”

“What about me? Why is marriage centered on me, why not you guys! This isn’t some triangle!”

Derek and Lydia both looked at Stiles in confusion, “Are you seriously arguing against getting married to one of us?” Lydia asked incredulously.

“Um, well, you know,” Stiles sighed, “Fine, continue your argument.”

“Age gap!” Derek blurted out, “I’ll look like some creeper marrying Stiles, you won’t”

“That is so not an argument,” Lydia responded, “Besides you are so in love that there is no way it could be mistaken as creepy. Just let me be the maid of honor.”

“Well, your argument that we got together first also makes no sense!”     

“Why do we even have to get married?” Stiles complained, “Why is this actually a legitimate argument that we are having?”

“Because you get special recognition and privileges from the government that could be useful. You know, making medical decisions and financial aspects,”

“Oh,” Stiles shrugged, “In that case, I choose Derek,”

Both if his partners raised their eyebrows in surprise, “I’m not sure if I should be offended,” Lydia stand bemused, “After all, I have the doctorate,”

“Yeah, but Derek would be able to keep a cooler head when making the decisions,” Stiles tried to reason.

“Actually, Lydia probably would,” Derek injected, “Once you got injured that one time, she recovered remarkably fast and was able to guide your dad to the right decision,”

Stiles throw his hands up in exasperation, “Fine! Decide amongst yourselves!”

They both responded at the same time, “She will,”

“He will,” Lydia and Derek looked at each other and started laughing. Stiles rolled his eyes at their antics and muttered that  nothing ever gets done in this household.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this is a little choppy, I just wanted to show the major turning points in the relationship. I decided to leave it sort of open-ended so you guys can make up your own decisions/preferences. :)


End file.
